divine_armamentsfandomcom-20200213-history
Goddess Circe
Goddess Circe : - disclaimer - All evolution stats will be based off of using 6-6 build until further information is collected. Gear will be moved to their own pages at a later date. Ability Abilities are special moves available to Characters that can be used in the Battlefield. They have special effects, such as temporarily increasing your Attack or dealing a large amount of damage. Name: Transforming Pain - Novice/Adept/Expert/Master Job: Circe Effect: A weak attack that affects all enemies. It causes extra damage based on each target's current ability charge. Goddess Names and Rarity Each Goddess has a name associated with an appropiate rarity. As you evolve them, their names will gain a plus sign (+) as markers placed next to the card's name to signify it's level of evolution. When they are fully evolved, each Goddess name will also gain an additional title that is put in brackets after the name, wich replaces the markers, as well as becoming the next bracket of rarity (e. g. a normal+ goddess fully evolved becoming rare). (Circe) Ariane (Normal) Do you like animals? I really like being around them! Attribute: Earth Max Level: 30 Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? (Circe) Ellia (Normal+) Card Description Here. Attribute: Fire Max Level: 35 Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? (Circe) Mona (Rare) Do you like to cook? I think it's good practice for me as a magician, but you get a tasty treat too! Attribute: Forest Max Level: 40 Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: 489; Def: 4400 (Circe) Elenora (S Rare) Have encountered any heroes yet? I hope that once I become Circe I will have a chance to meet one! Attribute: Fire Max Level: 45 Base Stats -- Atk: 80; Def: 580 Max Stats -- Atk: 737; Def: 6630 (Circe) Katia (S Rare+) My magic power grows! Merely enchanting some foe's senses or changing their bodies is something so easy for me now I could do it before breakfast! Attribute: Water Max Level: 50 Base Stats -- Atk: ???: Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Equipment Equipment Card is the general name for both Weapon and Armor cards. By giving equipment to a Character Card, you can greatly increase the power of the character. Weapon Weapons equipable for Circe characters _____ (Normal) Max Level: 30 Job: Circe Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Twinkling Tear (Normal+) Max Level: 35 Job: Circe Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? _____ (Rare) Max Level: 40 Job: Circe Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? _____ (S Rare) Max Level: 45 Job: Circe Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? _____ (S Rare+) Max Level: 50 Job: Circe Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Body Breastplates (chest armour) equipable for Circe characters _____ (Normal) Max Level: 30 Job: Circe Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? _____ (Normal+) Max Level: 35 Job: Circe Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? _____ (Rare) Max Level: 40 Job: Circe Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? _____ (S Rare) Max Level: 45 Job: Circe Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? _____ (S Rare+) Max Level: 50 Job: Circe Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Arm Gauntlets (arm armour) equipable for Circe characters _____ (Normal) Max Level: 30 Job: Circe Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Lace Cuff Gloves (Normal+) Max Level: 35 Job: Circe Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? _____ (Rare) Max Level: 40 Job: Circe Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? _____ (S Rare) Max Level: 45 Job: Circe Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? _____ (S Rare+) Max Level: 50 Job: Circe Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Waist Faulds, tassets, cruises, greaves, and sabatons (lowerbody armour) equipable for Circe characters _____ (Normal) Max Level: 30 Job: Circe Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Salt-dyed Skirt (Normal+) Max Level: 35 Job: Circe Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? _____ (Rare) Max Level: 40 Job: Circe Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? _____ (S Rare) Max Level: 45 Job: Circe Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? _____ (S Rare+) Max Level: 50 Job: Circe Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ???